


Merry Christmas, Here's to Many More

by colormyheartred



Series: world unknown [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: a holiday companion to my world unknown universe set after all of the following: world unknown, yours to keep, all that i’ll ever need.





	

Christmas is Emma’s favorite thing to celebrate with Killian. He gets thoroughly in the Christmas spirit every single year, without fail, and now that Charlie is old enough to get in the spirit of things, she’s found a whole new list of things she adores.

They decide to go pick the tree as a family, which Emma knows could be an exhausting decision in the long run, but she wants to allow their children to have fond memories of their childhood, unlike Emma has of hers.

They’ve been home for a month, fresh off an international tour, and Emma finds joy in getting to sit in their minivan with their little ones, listening to Christmas music while snow trickles from the cloudy sky.

Charlie has grown a lot since they were last home, with his soft blonde hair and sweet big blue eyes. He giggles when his father sings wildly off-key to the song playing on the radio- one of The Pirates’ Christmas songs.

Adeline has grown too, though she’s inherited a darker head of hair and a penchant for silence. She does like to talk, but she only does it when she needs something or has something to say, and it’s part of the reason Emma finds herself connected to her quiet little girl.

They’re all bundled up in scarves and beanies and mittens that Mary Margaret gifted to them last Christmas, and as Emma turns to look over her shoulder at her children, she spots Charlie’s hat on the floor. As usual. She can’t be mad when they’re finally home again.

“Mummy, what do you think about this one?” Killian asks. He has Charlie’s hand in his while Emma has Adeline on her hip.

She cranes her head as she stares up at the tree in a field of choices.

“It’s huge,” Emma laughs. “How are you going to get that through the front door, babe?”

Killian smiles and his eyebrows dance, those wild things. “I’ve got Charlie! You’ll help me, right, lad?”

Charlie bounces in the snow so it crunches under his boots and nods his head. “Yep!”

Emma laughs again and shakes her head. “What about something smaller for our house and that way you can get one for the studio too?”

“Ooh,” Killian’s eyebrows knit as he grins. “That’s a good idea, Madame Manager. The studio could use some holiday cheer.”

Killian kisses her chastely. Both of them have smiles on their lips when they part.

Adeline reaches out for one of the trees and Killian looks at it.

“You like this one, my Adeline?” Killian wonders. He licks his lip. “What do you think, Mummy?”

Emma examines the tree, covered just slightly in a dusting of snow. It’s not the definition of perfection, with its lopsided limbs and frail looking pine needles, but she can see something good in this sad little tree.

She smiles. “I think it’s perfect.”

Killian grins back at her and tilts his head to the tree. “Charlie? Want to help Papa carry the tree to the car?”

“Yeah, Daddy. We’re strong!”

Emma laughs under her breath and pulls out her phone so she can take pictures of the subsequent exhibition of strength from her boys.

///

Snow falls harshly outside, thick enough that it keeps them trapped inside, but Emma doesn’t mind.

She’s baking cookies in the kitchen while her husband and children giggle and sing from the living room.

It’s everything she could’ve ever dreamed Christmas could be and she’s never been happier that she went on that stupid show than she is when both of her children come running into the room draped in garland and wearing Santa hats.

“What are you guys wearing?”

Charlie giggles. “Daddy decorated us.”

Adeline collides with Emma’s legs and wraps her arms around them. She presses her chin against Emma’s knee and Emma chuckles.

“Hi, little one,”

She finishes scooping the dough from the bowl onto the cookie sheet and crouches down. She gives Adeline’s nose a kiss and receives delighted giggles in return.

As Emma pulls Adeline up, she hears Killian’s guitar and his low, soothing vocals.

“Well, Joneses,” he says as he enters the kitchen strumming and singing. “It’s officially Christmas.”

He’s dressed identically to the kids, wearing a Santa hat and a string of garland around his neck as he strums his guitar. Emma’s heart swells warmly.

“Mummy, we’re not going to decorate the rest of the tree without you.” Killian says kindly.

“You didn’t have to do that, Daddy.”

“Nonsense,” Killian insists. “It’s tradition.”

Emma easily slides the cookie tray into the oven and grins at Adeline, who reaches up to take her Santa hat off.

“Where did we even get a mini Santa hat?” she asks Killian.

Killian winks at her as he continues to sing and he marches the group of them into the living room, occasionally glancing back at them to smile and coax them into singing along.

They hang ornaments together and Emma sits with Adeline when she gets a sleepy look on her face. She laughs at Killian and Charlie, who both are dead-set on getting _all_ of the ornaments in their Christmas decoration boxes on the tree.

Eventually, Charlie gets bored and plops down on the couch next to Emma. He yanks his Santa hat from his head.

“You tired, kiddo?”

Charlie huffs out a sigh. “No, I just need a break.”

Emma chuckles. She reaches over to brush back his soft hair and he crawls toward her so she can wrap her arm around him.

Killian sits down on the floor by the fire and wraps his arms around his legs that he draws up to his chest. He lifts his eyebrows at her.

“Well, here’s to Adeline’s second Christmas.”

Emma hums. The little girl in question is sound asleep in Emma’s lap, her head tucked under Emma’s arm while she dozes.

“Hey, babe?” Emma wonders when her husband stands up again.

He hums, stopping his motion at the side of the couch next to her. “Yes, my dear?”

“What do you want for Christmas?”

A wry grin fills his lips and his eyebrows go toward his hairline. He digs his teeth into his lower lip for a moment in thought and she rolls her eyes, swatting at his arm.

“Other than _that_. God, you’re predictable.”

Killian chuckles. He lowers himself to kiss her and shakes his head on his way back upright.

“Honestly, Swan, I’m happy just knowing I have you and the kids. I could lose everything and I’d not once wish for anything more than time spent with my family.”

She takes a breath and nods. “Yeah. Me too.”

///

Adeline giggles as soon as her cousin enters the home. The pair of toddlers collide in the middle of the entryway and hug each other so tightly that Killian wonders if they’ll ever let go.

“Hi Nora!” Charlie chirps, bouncing on his toes while he waits for the little girls to part.

Killian turns to his brother and Elsa, who both watch their daughter intently.

“Welcome!” Killian laughs. He goes in to hug his brother and his wife. “Emma! Liam and Elsa are here!”

“Coming!” she calls from the kitchen. He hears her footsteps and when he turns, she’s at his side, smiling wide at her family.

“So how was the tour?” Liam asks as he peels out of his coat. Killian takes it and hangs it on the wall.

“Fantastic. Loads of fun.” Killian says. “We spent a week or so off in Italy while we were in Europe. The kids loved it.”

“Oh, that sounds like it was fun,” Elsa chirps up. “I should come along next time.”

Killian laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t know if my brother would approve.”

Liam gives his wife a look and Elsa just giggles before awarding his cheek with a kiss. “You know I wouldn’t.”

The two exchange a meaningful look and Killian wraps his arm around Emma as she wanders toward him.

“So, shall we convene in the living room? Cookies and hot cocoa?”

Charlie gasps. “Cookies!”

///

Having three kids in the living room playing with toys from the toy box makes Emma stop for a moment to just soak it in.

She carries a plate of Christmas cookies in from the kitchen. The four of them had baked them together and many of the lopsided chunks of cookie remind Emma fondly of when Charlie had asked if he could put them on the cookie sheet.

Emma smiles softly at the kindness Charlie displays when handing his little cousin Nora a block to help him build his tower.

“Emma?” Elsa’s voice takes her from her thoughts.

She smiles at her sister-in-law and sits down, settling the tray of cookies on the coffee table. The men are over by the television talking about something sports related and Killian starts laughing at something his brother says.

“You okay?” Elsa wonders, pulling her attention from her husband. “You were… staring quite a bit at the kids.”

Emma laughs, shaking her head. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

She grabs a cookie from the tray and has a bite. Nora comes to her side and Emma gasps, smiling at the little girl.

“Hi, Nora! Do you want to come sit with me?”

Nora holds out her arms and Emma takes her into her lap. She gives the little girl a kiss to the top of her head. “Oh, you’re so sweet.”

Emma grabs Nora a cookie and breaks it in half before offering it to the toddler. Nora happily puts the cookie into her mouth.

Emma grins over at Elsa. “She’s adorable.”

Elsa hums. “Yes, she is. Anna thinks she’s going to be a princess when she grows up.”

Emma laughs warmly and squeezes Nora tight.

Nora and Adeline aren’t too far apart in age- only a few months separate the two of them. But, as Emma knows very well, Nora and Adeline almost immediately became the best of friends.

It’s a nice thought, having a sibling become your best friend.

Elsa and Anna are basically inseparable, too. They Skype nightly and don’t like to go too long without physical visits, especially now that Anna and Kristoff have settled down and have a little baby boy.

In an instant, Emma turns to Elsa and considers asking for her advice on something, but Elsa opens her mouth to speak first.

“Emma, we were going to wait to tell you, but…” Elsa says, nervously sliding her fingers over her legs. “We’ve decided to move.”

Emma’s jaw falls open. She shakes her head. “What?”

“I know, it’s a lot and it’s sudden,” Elsa explains, holding her hands up. “But it’s going to be for the best. We’re moving to be closer to Anna and Kris in Washington. There’s a job lined up for me at a local news station and Liam will get to work at the port.” Elsa smiles hopefully. “It’s been amazing living here, and you know I would never abandon you or Killian or the guys-”

Emma shakes her head. “No, no, I don’t feel abandoned.” She laughs, still in shock, and wraps an arm around Elsa, pulling her close. “This sounds like it’s a dream come true.”

“We love it here,” Elsa says as they pull apart. “We love getting to be near you guys and Brennan and all of our friends, but… I don’t know. We just have felt a little restless. And we want the best life we can give Nora, so…”

“So to Washington you go,” Emma nods, her smile warm. “I’m happy for you. If you need help, we’d love to do just about anything you need. You know that.”

Elsa bobs her head. “Yes. Of course. We’re not leaving until January, so we’ll be here through Christmas and New Years, but… this is it. This is our last Christmas in Storybrooke for a little while.”

Emma’s heart aches, but she smiles regardless as she listens to Elsa tell her their plans.

///

“Here are my favorite little ones,” Brennan chuckles as he kneels at the Christmas tree with Charlie, Adeline, and Nora all begging him for attention.

Killian sits by Emma on the couch while Elsa and Liam share the loveseat. It’s only been a half hour since Liam told him the news and he still can’t believe it. He and Liam haven’t ever really been separated for much longer than the length of tour.

Emma’s mind seems preoccupied even as they share dinner with his family. She helps Adeline with her plate and hardly has anything to eat herself.

It’s a lot to take in, Elsa and Liam leaving for Washington. It’s not as if they won’t be able to see them ever again, but they’ve always been important people in their lives, so this is going to take some getting used to.

“Time to sleep, Charlie. No more dancing.” Killian says pointedly as he sits on his son’s bed.

Charlie sighs dramatically, a puff of air lifting his bangs as he slumps back into his bed. Killian brings his blankets up to his chin and leans down to kiss his forehead.

“Daddy, is Buddy going to get gray hairs like Grandpa?”

Killian glances over at the dog sitting on the floor. “I’m sure he might eventually. But not quite yet. He’s got plenty of time before then.”

Charlie smiles at that. “Good. I like Grandpa’s gray hairs but Buddy would look funny.”

Killian laughs and hums. “I suppose he might. Good night, my boy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Charlie cracks a big yawn. “Night night.”

“Love you.” Killian says, reaching up to rub Charlie’s hair.

Charlie giggles. “Love you too, Daddy.”

He gets up and snaps his fingers to get Buddy’s attention. He and the pup walk out of Charlie’s room in unison.

By the time Killian walks into his bedroom, he discovers Emma in the bathroom spending quite a long time flossing her teeth in almost aggravation.

“They’re asleep,” Killian tells her as he wraps an arm around her middle. He kisses her temple and slips his fingers deftly against the exposed line of flesh around her middle, where her shirt lifts just enough for him to touch.

Emma hums. She takes the floss out of her mouth and licks her teeth. “Do you want to have another kid?”

He cocks his head and narrows his eyes in thought. Emma turns around and leans against the counter, her eyebrow arched.

“Ah… I dunno. I haven’t thought about it. Do you?”

Emma timidly looks down at her feet and he can see she’s thinking.

“We never talked about how many,” Emma finally says. She draws her eyes up to his.

Killian shrugs. “Well, when did you want to talk about how my children we’d have? The day we met or-”

“It just feels like an oversight.” Emma cuts him off with an edge to her tone. She nudges past him and Killian groans softly.

“Emma-”

He follows her into their bedroom, watches as she sits on the edge of the bed. He joins her, staring down at their feet on the floor.

“Why does it matter to you all of a sudden?” he wonders quietly. “Is it because Elsa and Liam are leaving?”

Emma looks up at him. “No.”

“No?”

“No.” She repeats. She sighs. “Kind of.”

He takes a deep breath. “Well, why kind of?”

“I look at them and I see something that we could’ve been,” Emma says. “They had it all. They dated. They had an engagement. They got married and waited to get pregnant for a long while.” She shakes her head. “They’ve had a lot of time and they’re leaving because they know exactly what they want from life.”

For a few moments, Emma stares at him. She shakes her head again.

“I know we’ve talked about this a lot- how we got married the second we met and have had to play catch-up for all these years- but, I don’t know… maybe we don’t know exactly what we want.”

He gives it a few seconds to sink in before he takes her hand and squeezes it.

“I know I want you. I know I want our family. I love our home and what adventures we get to go on.” Killian smiles. “And I know that if The Pirates fizzles out or we decide to break up or our fans abandon us… I’ll always have you and our children and that’s all I want.”

Emma smiles back at him wearily. She rests her head on his shoulder and takes a few breaths.

“I took a pregnancy test this morning because I just wanted to see.”

His heart skips a beat. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Emma sits upright again. “I don’t know. I thought if I was pregnant, I could surprise you on Christmas. But…” She sighs. “I’m not.”

Killian searches her eyes. “We have time.”

Emma’s smile is small. She nods. “We do have time.”

“I don’t plan on going anywhere soon,” Killian elaborates. “I’m yours, love. Until my last breath.”

His wife grins. “And I’m yours.”

///

“We have a Christmas baby!” Will practically shouts into his ear when he answers the call at five in the morning. “Born just about an hour ago. Healthy as can be. Mum too.”

He winces as he slides upright in bed. Emma stirs beside him, her hair tangled as she turns over with a disgruntled look on her face.

“Who is it?” she asks, her voice groggy from sleep.

“Congratulations, mate,” Killian manages to say on a small smile. “What’s her name?”

“Noelle,” Will says happily. “And she’s bloody gorgeous. I have never seen a prettier set of eyes in my life.”

Killian chuckles. “I’m sure she’s beautiful. When can we come see my niece?”

“Any time you’d like. But just let me know first- Belle’s got to powder her face before anyone comes to see the wee lass.”

“Have you told the rest of the guys?”

“Ah… no, you’re the first. I just figured you should know, ‘cos, y’know… you’re Noelle’s godparents.”

Killian wakes right up. He grins wildly. “Bloody hell, mate, that’s too kind of you.”

Will pauses for a few moments. “Right, well, don’t make me cry even more than I already have this mornin’. See you in a bit, mate.”

“Aye.” Killian chuckles. “Merry Christmas.”

He hangs up after Will reciprocates and he lifts his eyebrows as he stares at Emma.

“Guess who are the godparents to one precious Noelle Scarlet?”

Emma’s eyes widen. “No!” She sits upright and grins happily. “She was born?”

“Just about an hour ago,” Killian confirms.

His wife threads her fingers through her hair. She laughs. “You know, this is going to suck for my baby fever.”

Killian kisses her forehead. “Mine too.” They stare at one another for a few moments and he grins. “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Jones.”

Emma mirrors his grin. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Jones.”

“Should we rouse our children?” he wonders. “I’m amazed they’re still asleep.”

Emma gives him a look. “It’s barely five in the morning, honey. Give us another hour before our living room becomes a wrapping paper recycling plant.”

Killian kisses the side of her head and lies down with her. She cuddles against him and sighs happily.

“What did you get me?”

He smiles and reaches up to stroke her hair. “That’s a surprise, darling. I’ve kept it secret for this long and I’m not about to crack under the weight of a half-sleeping mind.”

Emma hums. “I got you an Xbox.” He snaps his eyes open and Emma chuckles. “Just kidding. I’m not about to crack under the weight of a half-sleeping mind.”

Killian rolls his eyes and pinches her side. “I love you.”

///

“Mommy! Daddy!”

She sighs and opens her eyes, finding her little boy bouncing at the side of her bed. Killian’s arm is draped over her middle and his nose is pressed against her ear so she can hear his breaths.

He breathes in deep at the sound of Charlie’s voice and he holds her closer, something that makes her smile softly.

“Hey, Charlie,” Emma murmurs. She reaches over to rub his hair. “Wanna come up?”

“Yes please.”

Charlie boosts himself up into the bed and Killian flops onto his back while Charlie works his way up into bed with them.

“It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” Charlie sings. He starts bouncing on the bed.

Emma sighs, looking over at Killian. Her husband stares up at their son with a smile spreading wider by the second. He yanks Charlie down by his ankle and he giggles and shrieks happily.

It reminds Emma of days in the past, when he’d climb up to sleep with them as a little toddler, before Adeline was born. She thinks of hotel rooms where he’d sleep with them during the early years of touring with the band.

So much has changed, yet so much has stayed the same since the start of this wild adventure.

“Daddy,” Charlie says. “Can we open presents?”

Killian glances over at Emma and Charlie follows his father’s direction. He puts on his puppy dog eyes and pouts out his lower lip. “Please, Mommy? Can we?”

Emma drags her hands over her face. “Okay. But we need to get Addie up first and then we can go.”

Charlie cuddles on Emma’s side, like he would when he was small, and she can’t help but wrap her arm around him and kiss the top of his head.

Killian is up in an instant. He walks out of the bedroom and in about a minute, returns with a little giggling eighteen month old. He slips back into bed with them and Adeline crawls over Charlie, who _oofs_ the second her little limbs come in contact with him.

Emma laughs. “Okay, I guess we should go open presents, shouldn’t we?”

“Yay!”

Charlie’s out of bed in a flash and Adeline is a close second. Emma sits up after allowing the little girl out of bed and she turns to her husband, whose eyebrow is lifted as he hangs something over her head.

Emma looks up to find mistletoe and laughs. “If you wanted a Christmas kiss, you could’ve just asked.”

She presses her hand against his cheek and kisses him. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

///

Everyone is crammed into the hospital room in what feels like an instant.

Robin and Regina bring Roland, their very recently adopted little three-year-old, Jefferson comes with a beanie hat for Noelle, Whale and Ruby come with muffins from Granny herself, and Killian and Emma have Charlie and Adeline.

“Hi Noelle,” Emma says as she holds the infant.

“We figured, since she was born on Christmas, it’s fitting,” Will explains.

Emma smiles and her heart fills to the brim when Noelle wraps her fingers around Emma’s index. She turns to Killian and they exchange a soft smile.

“What do you think?” she asks him.

“Of my goddaughter?”

Emma laughs and nods.

“She’s perfect.” Killian says warmly.

The guys, of course, all begin to wonder why they’re not the godfather, and Will has to calm them all down.

“Listen, Killian’s done a whole lot more than you realize for me and I don’t think Noelle would be here if it weren’t for him. That, and he and Emma have helped Belle through her pregnancy and… it’s the proper thing to do.”

Killian grins wickedly at the members of his band, mostly at Robin, who looks dramatically heartbroken. He clutches his hands over his heart as he comes to stand before Emma.

“Oh, but isn’t she an angel.”

///

Emma stands with Adeline on her hip and Charlie dancing at her side. They’re in the front row before the small stage erected in the center of the town diner for this very event.

Killian’s sitting on a stool while he strums the guitar she’d bought him for Christmas (“Swan! What on Earth!”) and sings Christmas songs. He’s dressed completely like Santa while the rest of the guys are in elf costumes.

It’s endlessly silly to Charlie, who keeps giggling between songs that his daddy is pretending to be Santa.

Emma catches her husband’s wink and smiles in turn as she sways along to the beat of the song.

Mary Margaret is standing to her right and David is beside her, with their children bouncing around with Charlie. Mary Margaret has a sweet smile on her lips while she sings the traditional Christmas classics. David has a mug of cocoa he keeps sipping.

The whole room is filled with their family and friends and Emma has never felt more at home.

After they get home and tuck their sleeping children into their beds, Emma reaches for Killian’s hand as they sit on the couch in front of the fireplace.

It’s cozy, getting to cuddle with him and listen to the crackling of the fire. She’s wearing her favorite sweater and fuzzy socks that Mary Margaret gifted her this year, while Killian has one of his band hoodies on.

Killian strokes back her hair while she talks about how good the show was and he tells her about Christmases he’d had when he was a kid. She kisses his cheek when he’s done sharing and rests her head against his shoulder.

“So what’s our number?” Emma asks.

Killian’s eyebrows dance. “Babies or number of countries we’ll visit this year?”

Emma laughs. “Babies.” She bites on her lip and settles her palm on her husband’s chest. “I think we have room for another mini Jones in our story, don’t you?”

His smile is bright. “I think we might just.”


End file.
